


Betrayal

by KingOfStars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars





	Betrayal

I couldn't believe it. She left she said she wouldn't but she left. Annabeth left me for my son of a bitch half brother and i couldn't believe it i have no one the camp left me months ago but i could deal with that but she was the first person i ever loved or ever kissed.  
I thought this over and over as i watched her and Mark make out in our spot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" i shouted i was furious. She knew my flaw she had been the one i told how to kill me back when i had the curse of Achilles   
"I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU DO THIS!" 

"Percy?"she asked looking at me fearfully. good at least she knows that she couldn't beat me if it came to that. Mark on the other hand.

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY I WAS HAVING FUN!" he said angrily.

"Fun?" i asked "fun" i said again and that's when he started getting scared.  
"WAS IT FUN RIPPING MY HEART OUT? WAS IT FUN TEARING ME INTO A MILLION DIFFERENT PIECES OR WAS IT FUN TO FEED MY HEART TOO THE WOLVES AND TAKE A SHIT ON IT!" as we continued i felt the campers behind me on the hill leading to the beach at first I thought it was the shouting that drew them in then i realized that the clouds had turned grey and in my anger the lake had grown restless waiting for its power to be unleashed. i turned around and said scarily calm "This is a private matter" i pulled up what must have been half of the lake and formed a wall of ice around us. I looked back to see mark running at me with his sword out i put my hand on the wall and summoned a glove of packed ice around my hand as he swung i grabbed the blade with the ice covered hand then i kicked him you see after a year of trying i leaned how to summon the force of the sea into my body as i kicked him i did so and he flew back hard enough to break through the water side of the ice wall. I then looked at Annabeth "you've brought this on yourselves" i said. I then unmade the ice wall and wrapped the water around myself i did this on instinct as i disappeared into a fine mist and suddenly appeared at the oracles cave i quietly walked in and found Rachel painting as i walked over to he i gently set my hand on her shoulder she spun around and attempted to stab me with her dagger when she realized who it was she immediately stopped and said  
"Sorry Perce i didn't realize it was you."

"its fine RED" i say somberly.

"Percy?" she said noticing my mood 

"I gotta leave Rach" i say quietly "I cant stay here anymore she left and i just cant stay where she is" she immediately nodded and said  
"I'm coming with you"  
"no Rach the gods will be after me by the end of the day after what i did"  
"Fine" as i turned to leave i heard "And Percy" i turned again and immediately found her lips against mine i deepened the kiss and put my hands on her waist she jumped and i caught her legs before she fell we stood there for about 5 minuets after the kiss ended just looking at each other breathing deeply.  
"I better go" i say me and Rachel might have history but it would never work out all it would do is put her in danger.  
"Okay" she said "Kill some monsters for me."  
"will do RED." i immediately took water from the air to mist travel and went to my mothers apartment i knocked quietly on the door only for it to open on the first knock as i walked in i quietly grabbed riptide from my pocket mom never left her door unlocked she knew too much to do that i slowly walked in and then fell on my knees from what i saw mom and Paul were laying on the ground paul with a slit thought and mom with a knife in he chest i started crying as i called the police and explained what happened as i hung up the phone i heard a baby crying and i realized that mom hadn't told me she entered labor i had known she was pregnant but i didn't know she had given birth i went to the room the baby was in and guessed it was a girl from the pink theme i smiled a little as i looked down at my baby sister i gently picked her up and went down to the fire place too summon a goddess i knew would help. "Hestia i need your help please." i said gingerly i immediately felt a small hand on my shoulder and looked up at the 8 year old goddess   
"Hello Hestia." i croaked "I need to ask you for a big favor but i really need you to do this  
the way my life is about to move forward i can't take care of her" i said looking down at my sister  
"Please raise her as if she were your own daughter i'll help you as much as possible but i cant keep her if i have no place for her to eat sleep and live im begging you and ill repay you at any time you wish but i need you to do this for me." i say she nods and takes her from my arms  
"Thank you aunt Hestia."  
She stayed for a few minutes after just so we could talk but eventually i just sat in the living room and cried i cried for my family and my friends but most of all i cried for Annabeth. Eventually i fell asleep and in my dreams a man came and made me a proposition

"Hello Perseus my name is Chaos and if you wish it you could go back in time to the day you discovered demigods and myths but not as a son of poseidon as the son of Chaos you would be three times more powerful than you are now however you will have a new mission not to save olympus but to destroy it and rebuild from the ashes you yourself have seen that the gods are not worth saving especially after the last vote on your life" he said referring to how Poseidon had voted for my death in the last council meeting i never felt comfortable in cabin 3 after that.  
"I accept" i said that was all it took to change my life those two simple words


End file.
